


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°65 : « Un marteau très surprenant »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [65]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Drabble, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: UA. Thor rentre au bercail, et raconte ses dernières aventures palpitantes dans les Neuf Royaumes à son père, qui s'en retrouve tout particulièrement surpris.
Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/215930





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°65 : « Un marteau très surprenant »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Unity » de Shinedown
> 
> Remarque : Encore une fois, ce drabble est inspiré de quelque chose qui est passé sur ma timeline. Ouais, je sais, quelle originalité. M'enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même cet UA de Thor 3 :)

Thor revenait à peine de ses péripéties dans les Neuf Royaumes, mais il s'était empressé d'aller les raconter à son père.

\- Et pour contrer ce robot, nous nous sommes faits un nouvel allié. Il s'appelle Vision, la Pierre de l'Esprit s'est soudée à lui, et devinez quoi ?

\- Quoi donc ? demanda obligeamment “Odin”.

\- IL PEUT SOULEVER MON MARTEAU !

\- Quoiii ?! s'exclama “Odin” d'une voix hystérique.

Et soudain, le Père de Toutes Choses disparut sous les yeux de son fils, pour être remplacé par Loki.

\- ES-TU CARRÉMENT SÉRIEUX ?! s'écria celui-ci.

Il se rendit soudain compte que Thor le fixait avec incrédulité.

\- Oups, fit-il simplement.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 106.
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice : Oups, en effet, mon cher Dieu de la Malice ;)


End file.
